Amor sincero, sano y bueno
by Yumiiko-chan
Summary: Esta es la historia de amor de Sakura, una chica con cáncer y Sasuke, un chico con un soplo en el corazón


Ya se, debería estar trabajando en mis otros fics, pero la idea me llegó de repente, este one-shot esta inspirado en la canción You and I de 2ne1. Por cierto cambie mi nombre de OooKarlaooO A Yumiiko-chan.

Este fic no fue hecho con la intención de ofender ni nada de eso a las personas con enfermedades crónicas graves, por favor espero que nadie piense que me burlo o algo parecido, lo hago por que es la idea de una dramática historia de amor.

Summary: Esta es la historia de amor de Sakura, una chica con cáncer y Sasuke, un chico con un soplo en el corazón

Bueno espero les guste:

_Fic de Yumiiko-chan_

_Estos son Sakura y Sasuke_

Ella es Sakura, es la primera vez desde que tiene memoria que viene al hospital, tiene ocho años, sus padres han estado muy preocupados últimamente, Sakura, la pequeña ojiverde y pelicastaña ha estado muy rara últimamente, ya no corre y juega como antes, se cansa con facilidad, unas ligeras ojeras han apericido debajo de sus inocente ojos, unas marcas moradas aparecieron en su espaldita. Sus padres la dejan sola con el doctor.

El es Sasuke, un niño pelinegro de mirada alegre, tiene ocho años y medio, sus padres han estado muy preocupados por el, ha dejado de jugar con su hermano, le cuesta trabajo respirar, y dicho en sus palabras "algo le aprieta en el pecho", no es la primera vez que viene a un hospital, por lo general sus vacunas se las ponen aquí, le parece extraño que esta vez no hayan pasado por la sala que tiene infinidad de juguetes, las paredes cubiertas con estampados de animales. Sus padres lo dejan con el doctor, solo.

Sientan a la pequeña Sakura en una camilla, la doctora Tsunade la examina.

Sientan a Sasuke en una camilla, en frente de el hay una niña, el doctor Orochimaru lo examina.

Sakura se asusta, la doctora corre la cortina y le pide que se quite su batita de hospital.

Sasuke permanece tranquilo, mientras el doctor corre las cortinas para revisarlo, le coloca el estetoscopio en la zona donde esta su corazón.

Sakura llora, la doctora le ha pinchado su bracito con una jeringa, extrayendo una considerable cantidad de sangre.

Sasuke se asusta, el doctor llama a una enfermera para que le traiga una silla de ruedas.

La doctora de Sakura se va, ella se vuelve a poner su batita. Regresa con sus padres.

La enfermera lleva a Sasuke a una sala especial.

Aparecen los doctores por la misma puerta, los señores Uchiha y los Haruno se levantan, a ninguno le gusta la cara de los doctores, los ojos de las señoras se llenan de preocupación.

-Mande una muestra de la sangre de Sakura al laboratorio, en una semana nos darán los resultados- dijo la doctora.

-Los análisis de Sasuke-kun estarán listos en una semana- dijo el doctor.

Los señores Uchiha y Haruno asintieron, tomaron a sus pequeños y salieron del hospital.

_Una semana después (Fic de Yumiiko-chan)_

-Lo, lo lamento señores Haruno, pero…-la cara de susto y preocupación de los señores hizo que la doctora se sintiera mal- Sakura tiene cáncer, leucemia.

La señora Haruno calló de rodillas, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar al suelo.

-Señores Uchiha, Sasuke esta enfermo del corazón- la señora Uchiha empezó a llorar, el doctor esta tan acostumbrado a eso- precisamente tiene un soplo en el corazón.

Tan concentrados en si mismos estaban los adultos que no se dieron cuenta que Sakura y Sasuke estaban tranquilamente jugando.

-Hola soy Sakura

-Sasuke.

-Te gustan los chicles Sasuke-kun

-Si-la pequeña le ofreció unos del paquete que tenía en su bolsillo.

Este fue el comienzo de una linda amistad.

_Dos años después._

Sakura y Sasuke llevan dos años siendo amigos, cada uno tiene su habitación en el hospital, se ven todos los días, ya los dos saben que están enfermos, pero como todos los niños del hospital lo están, no les molesta, Sakura tiene el cabello rosa, con el tratamiento de las quimioterapias se la ha ido cayendo el cabello, decidió usar una peluca rosa. Misteriosamente le quedaba muy bien.

Sasuke usa un pequeño bastón para caminar, su cuerpo se debilita más y más con el tiempo.

-Sasuke-kun- la pelirosa abrazo al moreno- Feliz cumpleaños.-la pequeña le entregó un dibujo al pelinegro, era muy buena dibujando, el arte era su pasión, el dibujo eran ella y el en el pasto tomados de las manos, sonrojo de ambos.

Los pequeños son inseparables, incluso en los tratamiento están juntos, Sasuke siempre acompaña a Sakura en sus quimioterapias, le pasa un contenedor cuando tiene que vomitar.

Sakura le toma la mano a Sasuke en el momento de sus inyecciones, el se hace el fuerte, pero siempre las lágrimas rebeldes salen.

Sakura descubre que le gusta Sasuke

Sasuke descubre que le gusta Sakura.

Es el momento de la primera operación de Sasuke.

"_Es el momento, le devolveré a Sasuke su vida normal"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo los doctores Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru.

_Dos años después (Fic de Yumiiko-chan)_

La operación de Sasuke no había hecho mucho por ayudarlo, ahora es un chico de doce años, frío y distante, solo se porta diferente con Sakura, porque le gusta. Le gusta la forma en que le queda la peluca rosa, le encantan sus expresivos ojos verdes, le gusta la forma en que pone sus manos juntas sobre su pecho cuando se preocupa por el, aunque no lo parezca, a el solamente le gusta que Sakura lo empuje en su silla de ruedas, había olvidado mencionarlo, Sasuke ahora usa una silla de ruedas, pero no le importa, mientras esté con Sakura.

Sakura esta segura de que esta enamorada de Sasuke, lo sabe solo porque si.

Le encanta su cabello rebelde, sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo fríos, pero cambian cuando esta con ella, es raro pero le gusta cuando esta en la silla de ruedas, ella piensa que se ve lindo.

Pero hoy Sasuke se ha puesto grave, lo llevarán al quirófano en unos minutos, Sakura está tomándole la mano, como siempre junto a el.

"_Es ahora o nunca" _pensó Sasuke

-Sakura- dijo con voz baja, ella se acercó- me preguntaba si- si t-te gus-gustaría- se sonrojaba cada vez más, se armó de valor- Sakura quieres ser mi novia.

-Sasuke-kun- ella le dio una de sus radiantes sonrisas- si quiero Sasuke-kun

El sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido y casto beso en los rosados labios.

Rojos como tomates al instante, es hora, la enfermera lleva la camilla de Sasuke al quirófano.

-Doctor Naruto- llamó la pequeña a un rubio de ojos azules- por favor, por favor traiga de regreso a Sasuke, por favor que regrese sano y salvo.

El rubio la miró compasivo

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan- sonrió radiantemente- yo traeré a Sasuke aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, y después me convertiré en el director del hospital, lo prometo dattebayo

Sakura sonrió, el doctor llevaba años diciendo que se convertiría en el mejor director del hospital.

Ahora, solo le quedaba confiar en los doctores: Naruto, Choji y Shino.

_Un año después ( Fic de Yumiiko-chan)_

Sasuke había salido sano y salvo de su operación, sigue en silla de ruedas, pero su aspecto a mejorado, el y Sakura siguen siendo novios, en esos momentos el le sostenía la mano en su quimioterapia.

Sakura empezó a toser, mas y mas, Sasuke se apuró a pasarle un cubo( o cubeta), le sostuvo la peluca y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, le pasó un vaso de agua y un pañuelo, luego un chicle de fresa, el favorito de la pelirosa.

-Dilo, es asqueroso- se quejó Sakura- no me gusta que me veas así.

El aspecto de Sakura había empeorado, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran más notables, estaba más delgada y era seguro que ya no tenía cabello.

-No es cierto, para mi te sigues viendo hermosa, no me molesta- Sasuke le sonrió.

-Es asqueroso- Sakura se levantó y llevó a Sasuke a la zona interactiva del hospital, hoy era día de visita.

Sus padres habían dejado de estar con ellos todos los días a todas horas, ahora solo iban una vez a la semana, al ver que los dos se llevaban tan bien, acordaron que solo se necesitaban el uno al otro, porque se entendían, y aparte eran novios, el papá de Sakura se molesto un poco, pero al caber la posibilidad de que Sakura no viviera cincuenta años, lo acepto. Mikoto lloró al enterarse, se sentía feliz, de que su hijo hubiera conocido el amor.

Una vez a la semana, Sakura y Sasuke salían a pasear, iban al parque, a comer pizza, iban al cine, a la playa, al lago, sus padres los consentían en todo lo que quisieran.

-Sakura- el pelinegro sacó una bolsa de debajo de su silla- feliz cumpleaños.

Dentro de la bolsa, había una muñeca de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, estaba hecha a mano, ahora la pelirosa sabía porque Sasuke estuvo desapareciendo por unas semanas.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el cabello de la muñeca se podía quitar y poner, era una muñeca hermosa, también había un chocolate y una carta.

_Sakura,_

_Te quiero, y quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante para mi, me encantan tu ojos, tu rostro, tus labios, me encantas, me gusta todo de ti, el día que aceptaste ser mi novia, me sentí la persona mas feliz y afortunada del mundo._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, recuerda que yo te voy a estar apoyando siempre, en las quimios y en todo._

_Te quiero_

_Sasuke_

_Meses después_

La carta y las atenciones de Sasuke, habían ayudado a levantar el humor de Sakura, pero hoy estaba viendo la televisión, Tokio´s Next Top Model, vio a las jovencitas, guapas, altas, delgadas, con cabello natural, maquilladas y con vestidos lindos, cosas que ella no podía tener

-Maldito cáncer- Sakura se acercó cada vez más a la ventana.

Lloraba, porque era fea, flaca y sin chiste, estaba plana como mesa no era bonita, y el que una chica de su edad le haya coqueteado a Sasuke no ayudaba, fue hace unas horas, ella era bonita, muy bonita, rubia y de ojos azules; la chica perfecta, con un bonito cuerpo, se le acercó a Sasuke y empezó a coquetear con el, Sasuke como todo hombre menzo, no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando con ella, Sakura los vió, soltó un sollozo, pensó que a Sasuke le iba a gustar más una chica sana a una chica enferma de leucemia, con cáncer, pensó que ha Sasuke si le asqueaba el verla vomitando después de las quimios, pensó que no le gustaba el verla sin cabello, se sintió mal, y el ataque de hormonas pre-adolescente no ayudaba.

-¿Donde está Sakura?-preguntó una enfermera

-No lo sé, no ha llegado a su quimioterapia- dijo otra

-Hay que encontrarla- dijo Tsunade, empezaban a imaginar lo peor.

Sasuke no pudo evitar escuchar, Sakura no había llegado a su terapia, eso era en extremo raro, a el se le había pasado el tiempo volando, se empezó a preocupar,_ "¿y si Sakura no fue a su terapia porque no estuve con ella? Mierda, no puede ser, no la puedo dejar sola, así como ha estado."_

-Sasuke-kun, hey ¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó Ino, la chica rubia.

-No y déjame solo, tengo que encontrar a Sakura- dijo apurado

-¿Quién la leucémica? para que, si estoy yo contigo, no tienes que estar con ella todo el tiempo- dijo molesta

-Cállate, ¡No la vuelvas a llamar así! ME ESCUCHASTE, ES MI NOVIA tu que vas a saber, no estas viviendo en un hospital- ella se acercó a él- No, no me toques LÁRGATE, NADIE TE QUIERE AQUI, POR TU CULPA SAKURA NO ESTA.

-Sakura, !SAKURA¡- el doctor Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la azotea, Sakura estaba muy cerca de caer, sentada en la orilla- No,¡¿Que haces baja de ahí?

-No, para que, mi vida no tiene sentido, me odio, ME ODIO, soy calva y vomito a cada rato, nunca podré ser como las chicas normales, nunca seré bonita como ellas.

-Pero Sakura, tu eres bonita, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces- dijo Sasuke desesperado

-¡Mientes!, a ti no te parezco bonita, ni a nadie, si te pareciera bonita no hubieras hablado con la rubia esa, ¡¿por que no te vas con ella eh?

-No Sakura, no es lo que crees solo hablabamos de trivialidades, ¡ella no me gusta!

-Uy si claro, solo hablaban, la ví Sasuke la ví, ella estaba de lo más feliz contigo, has hablado con Matsuri y creéme que no tienes la misma expresión- Sakura lloraba- estoy harta de tener cáncer, me quiero morir de una buena vez, ya no quiero sufrir más.

-¿¡Y que crees? ¡¿Que tu madre, tu padre, que YO no sufro al verte así? Sakura te amo, no me gusta verte triste, yo te quiero a tí, eres mi novia, te amo, Sakura, ¡mierda entiendelo de una buena vez!

La pelirosa miró a Naruto, que se había quedado callado, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, y luego miró a Sasuke, tenía una mirada suplicante en su rostro.

-Y-yo no, yo ya- las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos- p-pero

-Vamos Sakura-chan, baja de ahí, no estas escuchando que Sasuke te quiere a ti, si el te quiere no le va a importar como te veas, lo que le importa eres tu, lo que hay dentro de tí, no me gustan las personas que se mienten a si mismas, tu sabes que eres bonita.

-Sakura- Sasuke tenía lágrimas en las mejillas- porfavor, baja de ahí

Nerviosamente Sakura trató de bajar del muro de contención, su pie falseó y casi se cae, de no ser por Naruto que la había atrapado

_Dos años después ( Fic de Yumiiko-chan)_

Por fin, las quimioterapias de Sakura han terminado, el cáncer esta fuera de ella, en unas semanas dejará el hospital.

Sasuke está mas molesto que nunca, Sakura ha tratado de animarlo, pero no ha podido.

-Sasuke, te amo, lo sabes perfectamente- ella tomó su mano- deberías estar feliz por mi, eres mi novio, no te voy a dejar nunca, te vendré a ver todos los días, te voy a abrazar y besar todos los días.

Sasuke hizo un infantil puchero, ella se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, ya no se daban castos y cortos besos como cuando eran más pequeños. Tenían casi dieciséis años, sus besos eran más pasionales.

-Que mal regalo de cumpleaños me diste Sakura- ok Sasuke ya oficialmente tiene dieciséis- no quiero que me dejes.

Y era la verdad, Sasuke se sentía muy solo, su hermano mayor Itachi, lo había dejado de ver hace años, sus padres, estaban muy enfrascados en sus vidas, trabajando para cubrir los gastos médicos, no tenían el dinero que los padres de Sakura tenían, a él solo le quedaba Sakura, era todo lo que tenía.

-Ese no era tu regalo de cumpleaños- Sakura salió de la habitación- es esto.

Un lienzo enorme, con Sasuke y Sakura, decía te amo en letras grandes y psicodélicas, era un cuadro hermoso, hecho en aerosol. Sakura era excelente pintando, el arte era lo suyo, Sasuke creyó estar viendo la cosa más hermosa del mundo aparte de Sakura, por cierto, su aspecto había mejorado, sus ojeras desaparecieron y había engordado, un poco pero no, no se veía gorda, se veía saludable.

-Sasuke-kun- hacía tiempo que no usaba el sufijo- te amo

Corrió a abrazarlo, lo besó.

-Te amo Sakura.

-Sasuke, tu hermano- Mikoto entró en la habitación, llorando, miró con ternura el lienzo, y los otros de la habitación, Sakura le hacía un dibujo sencillo a Sasuke todos los días, solo en fechas especiales hacía unos más complicados- tu hermano, está muerto

Mikoto empezó a llorar más fuerte, Sakura palideció, conoció a Itachi unos años antes, el le había pedido que dejara a Sasuke y fuera novia de el, ella lo rechazó y desde entonces había dejado de ir al hospital tan seguido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Tu hermano, se suicidó, tu padre está con la policía, el el s-se suicidó porque no l-le prestábamos atención-Mikoto lloraba y lloraba

Sasuke empezó a llorar, aunque su hermano no lo hubiera visitado tan seguido, habían compartido mucho cuando niños. Su mirada se ensombreció, no dijo nada, Sakura lo llevó al elevador, Mikoto estaba al lado de ellos.

-Te amo, te amo, Sasuke-kun te amo- le susurraba Sakura, en el elevador- te adoro, eres la persona más importante para mí.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke necesitaba apoyo, estaba segura de que iba a formar una escena, talvez en algún momento le diga que se calle, pero ella lo iba a apoyar, todo el tiempo, iba a estar a su lado.

-Te quiero, siempre voy a estar contigo, te amo, Sasuke-kun- todo el camino le estuvo susurrando cosas, Sasuke solo lloraba en silencio, Mikoto sollozaba muy alto por eso Sakura se había pegado más a Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Itachi estaba ahí, colgando con una nota bajo de el. Se había suicidado, se había sentido solo, abandonado, las drogas y el alcohol no le habían ayudado.

Estaba solo, sus padres y Sasuke lo habían abandonado, y ya no quería vivir solo.

En el funeral, todos vestidos de negro, en los últimos tres días Sasuke solo había hablado con Sakura.

Flashback

_-Fue mi culpa, yo maté a mi hermano- decía Sasuke- yo lo maté- su tono era de odio y enojo._

_-No, no no fue tu culpa- el tono fuerte y decidido de Sakura sorprendió a Sasuke- sabes, me duele que digas eso, me duele que tu, mi novio, el amor de mi vida, me duele que digas que fue tu culpa- Sakura lloraba- me siento también culpable yo, siento que la que lo mató fui yo_

_Sasuke limpió las lágrimas de Sakura._

_-Perdóname, lo lamento, perdón- el la abrazaba- no, no quiero que te sientas así, no es tu culpa, tranquila Sakura._

_-Como quieres que este tranquila, que no me eche la culpa cuando tu te la echas a ti- Sasuke la besó._

_-No fue nuestra culpa, nunca pedimos enfermarnos, no no es nuestra culpa._

Fin Flashback

Sakura acercó a Sasuke al ataúd, se puso en cuclillas a su lado, le tomó su mano y se la acarició. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que el decidió irse.

Salieron de la funeraria y se dirigieron al parque, Sasuke se bajó de su silla, podía caminar un poco, estaba mejorando. Se sentaron en el pasto, tomaron sus manos y se quedaron viendo a los niños que jugaban ahí.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Sakura.

Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke

-Te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Sakura se empezó a reír.

_Dos años después (Fic de Yumiiko-chan)_

Hoy es el último día de Sasuke en el hospital, el doctor Naruto realizó su última operación exitosamente, después de la operación, Naruto tomó el lugar de Tsunade como director del hospital, Sakura había cumplido su promesa, todos los días le iba a visitar en el hospital, antes y después de ir a la escuela, cuarenta y cinco minutos antes y cinco horas después, claro que nada podía hacer las siete horas que ella pasaba en la escuela, Sasuke tenía una turora, Karin Uzumaki, la prima de Naruto, se le insinuaba mucho, pero el no le hacia mucho caso, Sakura le seguía haciendo dibujos de su día a día, pero hoy era especial, un lienzó del tamaño de la pared, con Sakura y Sasuke de pie, tomados de la mano, con la sala infantil del hospital de fondo, el lugar donde se conocieron.

-Gracias- La pelirosa y el pelinegro salieron abrazados del hospital, los médicos y enfermeras, todo el personal había estado en su despedida, habían estado en el hospital casi toda su infancia y la mayor parte de su adolescencia, ellos eran especiales, como muchos chicos que se quedan y otros que se van.

-Te amo- se dijeron mutuamente.

_Meses después ( Fic de Yumiiko-chan)_

Hoy Sakura y Sasuke están a punto de morir de la vergüenza, están cenando con sus padres, lo que sus padres no saben es que hoy, fue el día en que los enamorados decidieron perder su virginidad, fue algo muy especial para los dos, se aman con todo el corazón, sienten como si sus padres lo supieran, se quieren morir de la vergüenza. Lo más gracioso es que no lo habían planeado, la pasión les ganó.

-Mhm, mhm- Sasuke se aclaró la garganta- este, me permiten de-decir algo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, Sasuke tragó.

Sakura tragó, no sabía que ocurría, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, no era malo pero no sabía si era bueno.

Sasuke levantó la mano, gesto extraño para todos.

Un violinista llegó.

Sasuke se hincó frente a Sakura, de su chaqueta saco una bolsita de regalo.

Dentro había una muñeca, hecha a mano, con el cabello rosa, este ya no se quitaba, tenía una corona, pero no era una corona, era un… un anillo.

Sakura soltó unas lágrimas.

-Sakura, cásate conmigo.

-Si, si me caso contigo.

_Un año después_

-Acepto- dijo Sakura

-Acepto- dijo Sasuke.

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo el juez

Y este beso fue como todos los que se habían dado antes, uno lleno de amor, sincero y puro.

Salieron, y se dirigieron al lugar de la recepción.

Sakura había decidido dejar su pelo permanentemente rosa, le gustaba más así, Sasuke la cargó, ahora sí podía hacerlo, ya estaban sanos los dos

_Tiempo después_

Ella es Sakura, tiene 24 años, su vientre está abultado, tiene seis meses de embarazo, su pequeña Sanae le esta tocando su barriga, esta esperando con ansias a su hermanito.

El es Sasuke, el hombre más feliz del mundo, tiene casi venticinco, tiene una esposa maravillosa y una hija que adora, su primer varón viene en camino, el pequeño Itachi.

Esta es la FAMILIA Uchiha-Haruno, fruto de un amor, sincero, sano y bueno.

Fin

**No hay intenciones de ofender a nadie, aclaro que no se nada de ninguna de las enfermedades. Todo lo inventé, o bueno la mayor parte.**

**Espero les haya gustado que si me cuesta o trabajo escribir y corregir, dejen un review, ahora solo lo tienen que escribir aqui abajito, la mayor parte ya esta hecha.**

**Quiero alcarar también, que Sakura no termina siendo pelicastaña, la verdad le gustaba más rosa, así que lo mantiene pintado, o con peluca, pero puede por la gran fortuna que le heredan sus papas**

**Yumiiko-chan**


End file.
